His Angel
by The Pootamis
Summary: Why did they insist on her presence being there? Didn't Darhk and his goons know she had better things to do?


_Why do they insist, I have to be here for these things. There so boring. A total waste of my time._

A thought that constant enters into her mind every single time she sets foot here. Sets foot here inside of this room.

This large room that had been labeled the command center so long ago. A place that she has seen too often for her liking.

A place that she would often watch men banter about problems the organization was facing. The most powerful organization throughout the world.

A secret organization that works from the shadows achieving their goals quietly. Wise tactics for some. For her on the other hand these just made her job even more boring.

A job that had been presented to her years ago when the unexpected happened a year prior. The year her life would forever change.

The year that he had been lost. Her love. Her soul mate. One Oliver Queen. The only child of the Queen Family.

A man that she had watched sail away along with his father on a small sailing trip. A trip that he would not return from.

A return that had broken her. Broken her when she had heard the news five years later. Five long years later that someone had survived.

A man from the accident. Information that had made her rush to the hospital hoping for the best. Hoping to see his face only to feel as though fate itself had bitch slapped her in the face with the sight of another in his place.

The sight of his father. A man that she instantly hated from the sight. A man that she wanted nothing but bad things to happen to.

But a man that she would not see. Not see until the unpredictable had happened. Another accident only this time it didn't happen out at sea.

No this accident happened closer to hope. Happened in the heart of her new home in Central City. An accident that had changed her.

Had transformed her into someone else. A woman that would be feared for years to come. A woman known as Black Siren.

A meta human. That's what she was classified as. A metahuman that could do extraordinary things like many others that had started to emerge.

Powers that would allow her to exact her revenge on all those that dared anger her. Dared to take away the one thing she cherished the most.

All starting with them. The Queen Family. The world famous Queen Family. Parents of her lost love. Parents that often looked down at her.

Parents that she would often see scowling over at her whenever nobody was looking. A scowl that she would not care about but return with a smile.

A little too sweet of a smile especially when she would reveal something to them in the later years. Something that she finds herself playing with on her index finger as she glances around the meeting table not even daring to hide the look of displeasure across her face.

An engagement ring. The very last thing her lost love had given to her. A ring that she has never taken off.

Not once and never will. A ring that would forever remain on her finger until the day she died. A ring that would often remind her why she was doing this.

Sitting here at this table along with this large group of men. Sitting here just waiting for the next order to be given.

An order that she was hoping to come soon. She was getting out of practice afterall. But an order that she was sure would not come.

Not come until it happened like last time. A couple of months after her last order. A true mission in her mind that had raised the stakes even higher.

An attack against their main enemy. The League of Assassins. A truly impressive organization. She had to give them that.

A large group of men and women training in the deadly arts lead by one man. A man by the name of Ra's al Ghul.

A man that was to be feared. But he was just a man. A man that could fall. A man that could bleed like everyone else.

A man that she had watched fall victim to her boss as she and her men laid siege to their main base. Her boss. A truly scary man.

The man known as Damien Darhk. A man of many talents. Knew of the dark arts. A very deadly opponent to any not in this organization.

The organization known as Hive. An organization that continues to grow by the day. Something she could care less about.

What she did care about was their goals. Goals that are similar to her own. To change the world. A cheesy line but it was the truth.

She wanted the world to change for the better. And if it didn't then she would take great pleasure in watching it burn to the ground.

But now was not the time. For now she would just sit back in her chair pretending to listen like a good little girl until her name was called.

Just waiting to be given a new order so she could leave this room. This room that she had spent way too much time in already on this day.

But there was something off today. Something that she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to go down.

This feeling that wasn't going away. This feeling that was getting deeper by the second as she sees movement coming over towards her out of the corner of her eye.

A soldier. A lone soldier looking nervously at her. A trait that many others have followed through the years when under her command.

But for some reason this one was looking even more terrified. And she had a feeling why. The folger. This yellow folder in his hand.

A folder that she had a feeling she would like what she would find inside in this man was any indication.

An indication that proves to be correct when she snatches the folder from his hand in a sudden move causing him to backup from her looking nervous at her before she waives him away dismissing him causing him to bolt from his spot and leave her presence.

Something that doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the members at the table before paying them no mind she opens up the folder and skims through the documents inside.

Documents that she starts to get even more interested in by the second at what she sees. Documents of the only other player left on the board.

Argus. A special tasks force that was used to take care of problemes secretly. Problems that nobody else could take care of.

An organization that she has come across once or twice on missions. But why now? What was in this document that made the soldier run for cover.

And just as that thought escapes her mind instantly her eyes widen when she receives her answer. A prisoner report with one name jumping out to her.

A name that she never thought she would see again. Prisoner nine. That was what he was labeled as anyways.

But to her there was only one name she truly knew him as. Oliver. Her Oliver. A document that slowly starts to crumple from the sheer force of her hands clutching into tight fists causing everyone to look her way before instantly she snaps up to her feet and turns on her heels making her way out of the room.

" Johnson!?"

Instantly as she sees her second in command rushing over towards her without breaking her stride in a sudden move Siren thrusts the folder into his chest and continues her advance through the base.

" Get my chopper ready."

* * *

How long? How long has it been? God he couldn't remember. What was his name? Who was he?

Constant questions that have always echoed through his mind with every passing day. Lonely days. Silent days inside of his dark cell.

A cell that he has called home for years. A cell that he knew like the back of his hand. Knew where to sleep to hear everything coming outside of the room perfectly.

Knew where the loose pieces of sheetrock were located. A room that has slowly started to take him in.

Make him lose whatever sanity he had left. But he knew of one thing. Of one name that would always stay with him.

Her name. The woman of his dreams. A woman that would always be on his mind as his eyes would find the lone item of his inside of the dark cell.

A worn out picture of her. His angel. His Laurel. A woman that he has spent nights thinking about. How was she?

Has she made a life for herself? How did she take his death? Was anyone there for her during those times?

So many questions. But questions that he knew he would never have answered thanks to them. These unknown men.

Men that had snatched him from his piece of salvation just as soon as him and his father had arrived. Men that were so unknown to him.

But he would remember one of their faces. A female face. A face that had looked towards him showing no emotion whatsoever.

Showing no signs of pity or remorse as her men had thrown him into this cell chaining him to one of the walls.

A chain that he could still feel securely around his leg. A chain that has never come off except on a very few occasions.

Occasions where he would be lead outside by a few armed guards. A world that he wouldn't be able to stare at for long from the burning sensation in his eyes from getting expose to sunlight once again.

An occasion that he could feel was coming once again on this day as one of the guards had already secured him earlier.

Secured him with a pair of handcuffs around his wrists and another chain around his legs that made it hard for him to move.

Made it hard for him to do anything but sit on his bed just staring at the far end of the wall. A wall that becomes even more interesting for him by the second as an image pops into his mind causing his lips to curl up into a slight smile.

Her face. His angel's face smiling over at him. A face that suddenly disappears as a sound of a loud alarm goes off causing him to snap his head over towards his sealed cell door.

A door he watches intently as suddenly the sound of gunfire echoes from outside of his cell until suddenly it becomes deadly quiet when another sound echoes through.

The sound of a scream. A loud scream that he swears was causing his cell to shake. In fact it was if the loose piece of sheet rock dropping from the ceiling was any indication.

A scene that stops before another sound is heard. The sound of footsteps approaching. Footsteps that echo with loud clangs.

Footsteps that come to a stop outside of his cell door. A door that suddenly he hears the sound of the handle being jiggled before a thud is heard.

A thud followed by another than another until a bright light breaks through into the room causing him to shield his eyes.

A truly blinding light that after a few seconds he looks back over towards the door to find a severely blooded guard laying across the remains to his cell door that is dented inward.

A sight that makes his eyes widen before something catches his eye. A pair of black heels. Heels that slowly he looks up towards the owner only to have his eyes go wide as saucers at what he sees.

His angel. His Laurel standing by the doorway looking like a goddess. A true goddess prepared for war.

This goddess that he can't help but watch slowly make her way over towards him before he closes his eyes and leans into her touch as he feels her hand resting down on his cheek.

Unable to keep the lone tear from trickling down her cheek kneeling down before him to take his face into her hands without having a second thought leaning forward gently Siren presses her lips to Oliver's own.

" Laurel?"

Pulling back slightly gently Siren nods her forehead against his own before she watches a small smile come across his face.

" You look fantastic."

Letting out a giggle rubbing her nose against his own slowly Siren rises up to her feet and glances down towards his chains with a furious look coming briefly across her face.

" Get these chains off of him. Now!"

Glancing briefly away from her face as he sees a well armored man followed by another entering into the room with one quickly searching the deceased guard across the door suddenly without having a chance to react hearing the sound of a click looking down gently Oliver feels Siren taking off his cuffs discarding them furiously to the side before her hands gently start to rub at his sore wrists.

Gently rub caressing his bruised skin so delicately before she lays gentle kisses on each of his wrists only to repeat the gestures gently when the sound of the chains across his ankles drop to the ground with loud clangs.

Bruises that were far worse on his ankles than she could have possibly imagined. Bruises that looked as though he barely had a circulation in his legs. If he even had any.

Just another things that makes her anger and fury deepen by the second before she looks back into his eyes.

His watery eyes that stare at her terrified. Terrified as though she wasn't real. As though he would wake up any second now thinking this was some horrible dream.

Something she would not have. If this was a dream then she would make damn sure it never ended. Instead she would stay right here with him.

Have him by her side as she gives him one last gentle kiss before wrapping her arms around his chest and tug upward causing a hiss to escape his lips.

A hiss that makes her close her eyes for a brief moment in a desperate attempt to reel in her anger before her eyes snap open when she hears the sound of footsteps approaching.

Footsteps of one of her men that instantly freeze when she looks in his direction.

" Don't you dare touch him. Get Rodriguez and take point. We're leaving."

Receiving a quick nod followed by an even quicker retreat by her man looking over towards Oliver sending a small smile his way with a gentle tug slowly Siren leads him out of the cell and over the dead body of the guard out into the hallway.

A hallway that looked like it was a scene from a horror movie. Blood. A river of blood. Blood from countless guards across the floor.

Guards that look up lifelessly at them as they pass on by while the sound of fists banging on the other side of each cell they pass on by silently echoes through the air barely to be heard over the blazing alarms.

Alarms that continue to blaze as she leads him through the facility never looking back for one second with a pair of eyes trained on her at all times.

A pair of eyes that only look at her face from his side with tears trickling down his cheeks. Tears of joy not believing what he is seeing to be real.

But it is. He was being rescued. A rescue he never thought would ever happen. A rescue from an angle.

A true angel. His angel.


End file.
